


Picking up the pieces

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Godstiel, heaven was a disaster area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking up the pieces

Gabriel looked over the vast expense of heaven. "Home sweet home."

Whatever happened to take Castiel out hadn't been so considerate to give the surviving angels a plan what to do now.

He hated all this.

He hated the whole situation but he was the only archangel left to bring order back to heaven. Because Dad still hadn't reacted in any way.

Gabriel knew he had too do this, to order heaven. Not because of Dad but because his younger siblings needed somebody to guide them. He got rid of the cloak that had hidden his grace for his long stay as Loki.

He seemed a lot tamer in comparison with the other archangels with his games and quirky personality but he was an archangel and stronger than Raphael had been.

Raphael. What had he thought, trying a second time for the apocalypse...

He knew he just had to wait and the angels would come. His grace would be like a beacon for them, clearly felt wherever they were.

His vacation was over, time to get back to work. 


End file.
